


The Weight of Ennui

by swtalmnd



Series: Cat Drabbles [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: teacuphuman asked for "Q as Wolverine" (ladybug cameo courtesy Inception Slack)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



Q lay on his cot wondering how he'd managed to get stuck in the middle of bloody nowhere in fucking Canada with a body so full of metal he could barely move. He watched a ladybug bravely crawl across the ceiling, as out of place in this cabin as Q was. There was no tech here, no phones or computers, not even electricity. He knew he needed to get up, find food, and get moving, but it was hard to even lift his head now that some rare metal had been fused to his skull.

Q heard a small meow from somewhere to his right and turned so fast he forgot to care about the twin weights of adamantium and ennui keeping him supine.

After some scrabbling, a tiny bundle of grey fluff heaved itself up onto the windowsill and meowed again, bereft and obviously starving.

Q stood up, wobbly under the weight but already growing stronger as his muscles tore and reknit over and over again, painfully but usefully. He went to the window and got the kitten curled in the hang of his cardigan, the creature trusting and grateful to be out of the wind.

"I think," said Q, heading to the pantry for the tins of food he'd seen there before he collapsed, "I'm going to call you Lucky."


End file.
